This invention relates to showers of the type used in bathrooms and, more particularly, to a shower unit of pre-plumbed nature for facilitating rapid shower installation in existing and newly constructed residences.
Conventionally, showers for residential use, including homes, rental units, condominiums, as well as hotels and motels, have typically involved with the provision of plumbing within a wall surrounding a bathtub. Consequently, it is conventional practice to install plumbing for a shower before the walls surrounding a bathtub are finished. This requires coordination between plumbers and carpenters so that plumbing can be scheduled before finishing. Then, subsequent to the walls being finished, plumbing fixtures are then installed. This requires a greater expense and imposes more difficulty than would be the case if the shower could be installed after the walls are finished.
Additionally, a problem is encountered when it is desired to install a shower in existing construction where one has not previously been in place, as in older residences in which there exists only a tub. This has heretofore required removing or opening major portions of the wall surrounding the tub, installing the requisite plumbing, and then refinishing the wall. The resultant wall repairs are costly, cumbersome and time-consuming. This also usually requires the services of skilled individuals such as professional plumbers or carpenters, plasterers and so forth as may be required to refinish the wall.
When it is desired to replace or repair an existing shower, similar problems are encountered since the existing shower lining or so-called surround may have to be removed or even destroyed to gain access to a wall which itself must then be removed or broken into over a major area to open up the framing in which the plumbing is to be installed. Here again, costly wall repairs, finishing and so forth are required.
As an alternative, unsightly add-on arrangements have been used in which the shower plumbing is simply installed exterior of the wall and extends upwardly to the shower head. But, such arrangements are unattractive, crude in appearance and as a result have not been acceptable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pre-plumbed shower unit of modular, self-contained nature for facilitating rapid shower installation.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a shower unit which is designed for extremely facile, simple installation not only in existing buildings but also in those which are newly constructed.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a shower unit which can be installed over any flat wall surface or tub surround without requiring costly wall repairs.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such a shower unit which can be used to add a shower to a tub which does not have a shower, as well as permitting the replacement of an existing shower.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such a shower unit which allows interconnection with existing plumbing without the need for covering over or closing off access openings through which connection is made.
It is also an object of this invention to provide such a shower unit which can be installed by relatively unskilled individuals and without requiring the services of skilled professional such as plumbers, carpenters, plasterers and so forth.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a shower unit which conceals and encloses old plumbing attractively to provide an appearance which will complement a bathroom and provide a styled, modern appearance which is in keeping with contemporary decor and so will enhance the beauty of existing facilities and improve their value.
Among other objects of the invention are the provision of such a shower unit which not only maintains the integrity of existing walls but also is itself of sturdy, extremely long-lasting and durable construction; which is economically and relatively simply constructed to provide for low cost to the consumer; and which will protect walls and structure of existing facilities from water damage, leakage, and the like.
Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.